


static before the storm

by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)



Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Complete, Flash Fic, Gen, Shakky's Rip-Off Bar, Void Century (One Piece), Will of D, Women!WantedZine:Flash Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile
Summary: Nico Robin had asked about the Void Century and Rayleigh confirmed what they all knew. There wasn't anyone smarter this side of the Red Line—either side of the Red Line—than the Oharan scholars. Pirates were men of action, not analysis. Shakky wasn't sure what that made Robin. Or herself for that matter. Women of action and analysis. A good combination.
Relationships: Shakky (One Piece) & Strawhat Pirates
Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732228
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	static before the storm

* * *

####  **static before the storm**

* * *

The thing about mangroves is their sacrificial leaves. They suck up the salt from the seawater and die so the tree doesn't have  to. Shakky was sure not to die but had experienced enough salt in her lifetime that she didn't bat an eyelid at fleecing anyone stupid enough to walk into her bar and ignore the description. Rip-off bar. It wasn't a joke. You had to stay ahead of the game to be in the game. Let those chumps be her sacrificial leaves. They kept her financially healthy. The Sabaody groves suited her just fine.

Knowledge was power and power was a weapon. Shakky ran a cloth over the counter, tipped the end of her cigarette into the ashtray, resumed wiping, smoking. Nico Robin had remained silent, hadn't told her friends, but knew who Rayleigh was. Probably could list the names of all the supernovae too. Likely recognised Shakky.

She'd asked about the Void Century and Rayleigh confirmed what they all understood. There wasn't anyone smarter this side of the Red Line— _ either _ side of the Red Line—than the Oharan scholars. Pirates were men of action, not analysis. She wasn't sure what that made Robin, or herself for that matter. Women of action and analysis. A good combination.

And then there was that kid, one of the eleven, arrived before the Straw Hats.  Submarines needed a minimum of coating, so he could only have been gathering information. Shakky bet he knew who she was. She was definitely aware of his name.

She'd walked around the bar, collecting tankards, and it was easy to liberate a few beri from the back pocket of that redhead in the boiler suit. Though the captain—the kid—appeared to notice. Didn't say anything. Just ordered another round. Guess they'd already paid for it.

Was it intentional, the discussion about the will of D? He spoke quietly. She lowered the shutters. He checked off the names of his rivals, their bounties, knew something. Said the celestial dragons  were bound to call  in the admirals. Couldn’t ignore enemies in their midst.

She slipped behind the bar, poured a dram of whiskey. Knocked back the first, sipped the second. Monkey D. Luffy was out there somewhere. Had been making a name for himself. Shanks had faith in him. The energy of the old times was stirring—static before a storm.

She'd kick this lot out soon. Didn't need that on her doorstep. Not yet. Seemed that Garp's grandson helped people  out  far more than he hurt them. It was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the [Women!Wanted Zine](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/) flash fiction challenge.   
> Prompt: storm. Word count limit: 450 words.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. All kudos and comment love is met with love.
> 
> *I'm not an expert on this, and people who are have told me that this is still fact, but there is contradictory material out there, such as this [2010 article](http://www.glomis.com/ej/pdf/EJ_8-4.pdf). So I'll run with current perceptions and let the metaphor stand.


End file.
